List of English language Pokémon Advanced home video releases (Region 4)
The following is a list of all of the English language home video releases of the sixth season of the Pokémon anime, Pokémon Advanced, in and ( ). In Region 4 releases, the episodes are ordered and separated according to standard seasons (in the same way as on Pokémon.com), rather than by Viz Media season (as seen in Region 1 releases). Single releases The Season 6 single DVD releases were released by (now known as Beyond Home Entertainment) in 2005 and 2006, containing the whole season across them all. The DVDs don't include English closed captioning. Master's Quest Box Set 1 The Master's Quest Box Set is the first box set of Season 6. Individual volumes were released in 2005. The boxset was released in Australia on December 7, 2005 and its catalogue number is DBX12201. It contains episodes that are part of the Viz Media season Pokémon: Master Quest (also having the opening theme Believe in Me), but part of the Pokémon: Advanced standard season. Pokémon Advanced Box Set 1 Pokémon Advanced Box Set 1 is the second box set of Season 6. Individual volumes were released in 2005 and 2006. The box set was released in Australia on June 7, 2006 and its catalogue number is DBX12356. Pokémon Advanced Volumes 6.7-6.9 Pokémon Advanced Volumes 6.7-6.9 were released in 2006. They were not released as part of any box set or 2-disc set. Pokémon Advanced 6.10/6.11 2-Disc Set The Pokémon Advanced 2-Disc Set is the first 2-disc set of Season 6. This 2-disc set was released in Australia on August 16, 2006 and its catalogue number is 12439. Pokémon Advanced 6.12/6.13 2-Disc Set The Pokémon Advanced 2-Disc Set is the second 2-disc set of Season 6. This 2-disc set was released in Australia on October 4, 2006 and its catalogue number is 12484. DVD Singles DVD Singles are a type of DVD released by (now known as Beyond Home Entertainment) that contain a single episode each. The disc is physically smaller than regular DVDs, and as such, will not play in all types of DVD player. The DVDs don't include English closed captioning. Pokémon Season 6 Super Wallet (now known as Beyond Home Entertainment) began releasing Super Wallets to celebrate the . The Season 6 Super Wallet was released by Magna Pacific (now known as Beyond Home Entertainment) in Australia on October 10, 2007. It contains 13 discs with 52 episodes across them combined, and one bonus disc with four Pokémon Chronicles episodes. Its catalogue number is DSW12637. Its discs are designed to resemble a , except the bonus disc, which is designed to resemble a . The DVDs don't include English closed captioning. Contents Season 6 disc set (now known as Beyond Home Entertainment) began releasing DigiPack disc sets of each season in 2010. The Season 6 DigiPack disc set was released by (now known as Beyond Home Entertainment) in Australia on September 8, 2010 and in New Zealand on February 19, 2011. It contains six discs with 52 episodes across them combined. Its catalogue number is DBX13188. Its discs are designed to resemble a . The DigiPack disc set was re-released exclusive to JB Hi-Fi online on July 14, 2016 and in JB Hi-Fi stores on September 21, 2016 to celebrate the Pokémon 20th Anniversary. The DVDs don't include English closed captioning. This disc set was re-released by Beyond Home Entertainment in a slimline case in Australia on April 2, 2014 with a different cover and the catalogue number BHE5390. Contents Each disc features artwork of a specific Pokémon on the disc itself. The featured Pokémon appears in at least one of the episodes on that disc, and is typically an important Pokémon in one of them. Multi-season releases The following are English language Region 4 multi-season releases that include Pokémon: Advanced episodes. *Pokémon Johto Collection *Pokémon Hoenn Collection *Pokémon the Series: Ruby and Sapphire - Limited Edition Collection *Pokémon: Heritage Collection External links *Season 6 Super Wallet on Magna Pacific's website (archive) *Season 6 DigiPack **On Beyond Home Entertainment's website **On JB Hi-Fi New Zealand's website *Season 6 slimline on Beyond Home Entertainment's website Single releases *Pokémon Master's Quest Box 1 on Magna Pacific's website (archive) **Pokémon 6.1 Address Unown on Magna Pacific's website (archive) **Pokémon 6.2 The Tie That Binds on Magna Pacific's website (archive) **Pokémon 6.3 Catch Ya Later on Magna Pacific's website (archive) *Pokémon Advanced Box Set 1 on Magna Pacific's website (archive) **Pokémon 6.4 A Ruin With a View on Magna Pacific's website (archive) **Pokémon 6.5 In the Knicker of Time on Magna Pacific's website (archive) **Pokémon 6.6 Taming of the Shroomish on Magna Pacific's website (archive) *Pokémon Advanced Volumes 6.7-6.9 **Pokémon 6.7 All Things Bright and Beautifly on Magna Pacific's website (archive) **Pokémon 6.8 Stairway to Devon on Magna Pacific's website (archive) **Pokémon 6.9 Which Wurmple's Which? on Magna Pacific's website (archive) *Pokémon 6.10/6.11 Mudkip Mission/Ready, Willing & Sableye on Magna Pacific's website (archive) *Pokémon 6.12/6.13 Now That's Flower Power!/Jump for Joy! on Magna Pacific's website (archive) Magna Treehouse *Pokémon 6.1 Address Unown on Magna Pacific's Magna Treehouse website (archive) *Pokémon 6.2 The Tie That Binds on Magna Pacific's Magna Treehouse website (archive) *Pokémon 6.3 Catch Ya Later on Magna Pacific's Magna Treehouse website (archive) *Pokémon 6.4 A Ruin with a View on Magna Pacific's Magna Treehouse website (archive) DVD Singles *A Poached Ego! on Magna Pacific's website (archive) *Get the Show on the Road! on Magna Pacific's website (archive) *You Said a Mouthful on Magna Pacific's website (archive) *There's no Place Like Hoen on Magna Pacific's website (archive) *A Tail with a Twist on Magna Pacific's website (archive) *The Winner By a Nosepass on Magna Pacific's website (archive) Pokémon Advanced Category:Lists